Recently, high integration and subminiaturization of various easily portable electronic communication devices such as notebooks and sub notebooks are rapidly accelerated. Particularly, personal mobile electronic communication devices are rapidly miniaturized and become ultrathin.
Such electronic communication devices keep controlling heat by providing a space for heat dissipation therein. However, due to rapid changes in structures of electronic communication devices, there are a lot of limitations on sizes in heat control methods capable of being applied to various devices and it is difficult to provide a space for heat control.
As generally applied methods, there is a method in which a material having an excellent thermal conductivity is designed suitable for a packaging structure of a device in such a way that simple heat conduction is performed due to solid. In addition, as representative methods, there are a fan and heat pipe type and liquid circulation type.
The fan and heat pipe type is generally employed in portable notebooks, in which a vent hole is formed on a chassis portion of a device and heat transported from a heat source via a heat pipe is dissipated via the vent hole.
The liquid circulation type such as liquid cooling is most traditional, which is not yet applied to portable electronic communication devices but has a greater ability of heat transport than other cooling methods.